What He Wants
by agitosgirl
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is an average girl struggling, and failing to stay on top of things. But everything in her life changes once she meets a handsome stranger at club. She knows that he wants her, but doesn't realize that he has the power, and the determination to do whatever it takes to make her his, no matter the cost. Present day! Gangs! Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello there people! Thank you all so much or wishing me a happy birthday! Many of you were close to guessing my age, but no one got it right. SO this is my second chapter for the second week! Hurray! I don't have too much too say and I want to get to bed early, so please, start reading!**

The music was loud and pounding into the ears of all those inside. The dimly lit lights shone off of the sweaty skin of the drunken young adults grinding against one another. The air was thick with the scent of mixed perfumes, body spray, and liquor. The room was extremely close to being uncomfortably hot. It was also impossible to walk across the dance floor to the bar without being groped or sexually assaulted.

Hinata Hyuuga hated it.

The young 23 year old woman was seated on a stool and was hunched over the counter. There was a drink in front of her that had been refilled by the bartender. She had decided to stay put since she would need as many drinks as possible to get through this night. She was dressed in a simple dark purple V-neck short sleeved short and a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh. On her feet was a pair of 2 inch black heels. Her shiny lavender hair was curled slightly at the end. There was strawberry scented lip gloss on her pink lip, and it was the only make up present on her pale, porcelain face.

Hinata sighed sadly and sat up. She took a drink of her fruit flavored drink. The alcohol burned her throat slightly as it slid down her throat. She ignored the pain in favor of the slight buzz the drink was giving her. She wasn't trying to get drunk; she was just trying to relax. Hinata absolutely hated the club scene. It was crowded, it smelled funny, and it was extremely loud. For a shy girl like her, the place was absolute hell. She felt out of place which made her tense and anxious. She really did not want to be there.

So why was she sitting on that stool? The answer was very simple.

Her boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka.

They had been dating for two years now. As a matter of fact, today marked their second anniversary. They had made plans to meet at the apartment, and then head to the club together. Well, that's what Kiba told her. This whole entire date had been planned out by him. She wondered why wasn't he sitting here with her?

Well, she didn't exactly know why he wasn't with her at the moment. She had rushed home after work, and had immediately prepared. She carefully chose her outfit, did her hair, and even modeled in front of the mirror. She had wanted to look amazing to him. When he had failed to arrive, she called him in concern. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, until finally, his voice mail picked up. She left him a message asking him to call him when he got the chance. It took him five minutes to respond back to her.

Through a text message.

She told her that he was busy, and that she should head to the club without him. He promised to meet her there. So she took a taxi and headed to the club alone.

It didn't take long for her to get inside. The bouncer had taken one long, lust filled look at her, and allowed her inside. She hated the way his eyes roamed over her body. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Besides that, she had been happy she had been allowed inside. That meant that she and Kiba could still enjoy their date. She had pushed her way through a crowd of sweaty bodies, and sat herself at the bar. She ordered a small, fruity drink, but decided to wait for Kiba before she actually took a sip.

Twenty minutes had passed before he sent her another text stating that he wouldn't be able to make it. But he promised her that he would make it up to her, somehow. When she texted him about where he was and what he was doing, she received absolutely no response.

So here she sat, nearly an hour after he had bailed out on her. She was slightly drunk, and drowning in her own sorrow. But there was anger within that sadness. As a matter of fact, she was mostly angry. The alcohol was assisting in that fury.

_'That stupid jerk! How dare he ditch me! After all we've been through together, and after all I've done for him. Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore.' _Hinata sunk even further into sadness at that thought.

For the past few months, her relationship with Kiba had been deteriorating. This was just one of the many, many, many dates that he had cancelled on her. He had also started coming home later, and later. The only explanation he offered her was that he had a new job that required most of his time.

She had also made the mistake of talking about her grievances with some of her co-workers. They had planted the seeds in her that she was cheating on her. She had dismissed it at first, but now…..

She clenched the drink in her hand and glared at the sleek, wooden counter.

_'Stupid Kiba! I bet he's off with some girl! Hmph! He's probably between some chick's thighs because I won't sleep with him. I don't' need him, I can just find someone else. I'm sure that there must be a guy who would want me, and who would respect my boundaries.'_

At least that's what she hoped. Her co-workers told her that she could have any man that she wanted, if she actually tried. But she didn't think so. She also never considered herself to be a cheater, or a quitter. She fully intended to stay faithful and committed to her boyfriend. At the same time, she wanted someone to pay attention to her. Someone to compliment her, and to ask her about her day. Someone to buy her a gift every once and awhile. Someone who would shower her with affection. Someone who would take her to nice places, and not sweaty, smelly clubs.

She wanted someone to be like Kiba, prior to when he got his "new job".

"Um, hey, is it cool if I sit here?" A deep, husky voice asked her.

Hinata looked up and was immediately at a loss of words. It wasn't just a man who asking this question, it was an Adonis. He had spiky, untamable blonde hair that reached his neck, and a few strands covered his eyes.

And Kami, did he have a pair of eyes!

They were an oceanic blue that seemed to sparkle in the barely lit room. They pierced her very soul as he stared deep into her own pair of orbs. She averted her eyes from his; the intensity was just too much for her. She immediately took notice of the whisker marks that were on his cheeks. There were three on each side. She wasn't sure if they were odd birthmarks, or tattoos. Either way, she thought they made him look extremely sexy. He had a diamond studded piercing on both ears.

Hinata was feeling a little light headed as she allowed her eyes to travel down this very handsome man's body. His black short sleeved shirt clung to his body, revealing his very hard earned six pack. He was also wearing a pair of designer jeans and shoes. It was very obvious that this man had the money, and the looks.

"Uh, hello? Is this spot open, or…?" Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"Um, no, o-of c-course no-not. Y-you c-can s-sit." She said while quickly averting her eyes back to her drink.

She was mentally screaming at herself for two reasons. Not only had she been staring at him like a complete weirdo, but she had been checking out a total stranger! Yeah, he was cute, but that was no excuse! Okay, he was more than cute. A lot more.

But still, she was a taken woman! She had a boyfriend. A stupid, insensitive boyfriend that cancelled on their anniversary! A jerk of a boyfriend that has cancelled on her on several occasions without any sort of explanation. A lazy boyfriend that was starting to fall behind on paying his half of their bills. That son of a bit-

"Hey, is everything alright?" Hinata was once more brought out of her thoughts by this stranger.

This extremely attractive stranger.

"W-what?" Hinata asked in slight shock. Was he actually talking to her? Not that she minded…..

"Oh, well, you just seem really upset. You have a very beautiful face, and it disturbs me to see such beauty marred by a frown. So maybe if you talk with me about it, you might be able to smile. And I'm sure that when you do, you'll look perfect." He told her casually, without even looking at her.

Hinata blushed. She was sure that she looked like some sort of potato.

"Th-thank y-you. But i-it's nothing." She told him meekly.

"I'm positive that it's more than nothing. Look," He turned in his stool so that his body was facing her. "I pride myself with being able to read people really well. I can tell that you aren't the type of person to go out to club often. Since you seem to be permanently cringing, and you look miserable. Yet here you are, drinking alcohol, all dressed up, and alone. There must be something bothering you. "

The lavender eyed beauty flinched at the word "alone" She figured that he hadn't meant to hurt her, but the word did sting.

"We-well it-it's n-none of yo-your business!" She snapped at him. She didn't need his sass! Although she would probably feel awful about her attitude towards this man.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized.

Hinata was still upset with him, despite his sincere apology. She decided not to answer him.

"Aw, come one, I am really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to offend such a gorgeous lady like you. I just say the wrong things whenever I'm around a girl I like." He admitted sheepishly.

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew his little game. He thought he could come over here, pretend that he cared about her problems, compliment her a little, and then somehow convince her to sleep with him. She refused to be played like a fool. Still, she returned her attention to hi. She decided to humor him a little.

"Oh r-really? H-how can y-you like me? You d-don't even kn-know me."

"True," he grinned at her, "but I would love to get to know an angel like you. It would be an honor."

Hinata gave him a small smile. His grin was really contagious. And these compliments were really boasting her nearly shattered ego. It's been awhile since Kiba had called her beautiful, gorgeous, or even pretty. This guy was also really sweet and sincere. She was probably just being paranoid. Not every guy she met would try and get into her pants. Plus, it wouldn't be so bad making a new friend. If Kiba didn't want her to meet and talk with cute guys, then he should have been there with her.

"I guess it w-wouldn't hurt if w-we g-got to kn-know each other." She said.

He gave he a million dollar smile, one that really allowed her to see all of his pearly white teeth.

"Awesome! Here, let me introduce myself," he extended his hand out to her. "I'm Naruto!"

Hinata placed her and into his. She shivered at the small spark that shot from her hand through her entire body. She noticed that his hand weren't as rough as she expected. They were callous, but not as much as she would expect from a guy with piercings. She was pretty sure she could also make out a tattoo coming from his shoulder.

"I-I'm Hinata." She told him.

She gasped when he brought her hand up to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss upon her skin. She bit her lips to prevent herself from moaning at the smoldering look deep inside his blue emeralds. There was a deep and dangerous lust within his eyes. It was like there was a beast hidden deep inside of him. One that was extremely hungry and looking for prey. She had a feeling that if she allowed him to, he would eat her alive.

She wasn't sure if she could handle what this stranger had to offer her. He seemed nice enough, but she knew that looks could be deceiving. She also knew that alcohol impaired her judgment. She decided that it would be best if she left before the situation got out of hand.

"Such a beautiful name for a remarkable looking lady such as yourself." He murmured while making sure that his lips were still lightly touching the back of her hand. The intense and overwhelming eye contact remained. She pulled her hand away from him and placed it on her lap where she clutched the fabric of her skirt tightly.

"I-I u-um, b-bartender!" She called out meekly. Thankfully, he heard her.

"Yes ma'am?"

Hinata shakily dug into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out some cash and gave it to him. She already knew how much she had to pay since she had calculated the amount in her mind.

"H-here. I-I'll b-be p-paying now." From her peripheral vision, she saw the blonde man Naruto, frown.

"Alright." The man behind the counter took her bills counted money. He nodded his head, impressed. "You're good to go."

"Th-thank y-you. H-have a n-nice night." She stood up from her stool. Against her better judgment, she turned to face the attractive blue eyed man. "I-it was n-n-nice meeting yo-you."

His frown deepened, and Hinata swore she saw a flash of anger in his eyes. It disappeared as fast as it came.

"You're leaving already?" He sounded extremely disappointed and dejected.

Hinata shifted her feet. She really just wanted to leave before she did anything she would later regret. Even though anything that happened between her and this stranger would teach Kiba a lesson. He should treat her with more love and respect, or else she'd go find it somewhere else!

She mentally shook her head. Cheating wasn't the answer; it would only lead to more pain and heartbreak. And after all she and Kiba had been through together, she couldn't just leave him. She had grown too accustomed to being with him.

"Y-yeah. I-It's be-best I g-g-go home n-now." She muttered while slowly inching away from him.

"Well…..Alright. I'll see you around, right?" Hinata was surprised that he asked her that. He actually wanted to meet up with her again? Did that mean he liked her? Was he really interested in her? Did he really think that she was pretty?

"M-maybe. B-bye!" She quickly walked away into the crowd before he could ask anything else for her.

His presence was so commanding that she might have a hard time refusing him. And it didn't matter that he was interested in her. She was taken, and that was that. Even though he was good enough to eat….

Hinata shook her head. Now was not the time to think about him, he was behind her now. All she needed to worry about right now was getting out of this club. She grimaced as she pushed her way through the crowd of sweaty bodies. She clenched her teeth each time a hand groped her inappropriately. She finally made it to the back door of the club. It was closer than the entrance of the club, and she didn't want to struggle through the wave of people anymore.

She pushed open the door and stepped outside, inhaling deeply. The fresh air that filled her lungs was incredible. It was vastly better than the awful concoction of different perfumes, colognes, and body odors. And that was saying a lot since she could smell cigarette smoke and vomit. She could also smell the dumpster that was nearby.

It wasn't incredible, but it was still better than being inside that crowded club.

_'But it wasn't so bad. At least that cute guy was there. I hope I see him again, maybe we can get together sometime._' Hinata's more promiscuous side thought.

She shook her head. She leant up against the wall of the alley. She ran a hand over her face and sighed. What was wrong with her? She knew she was tipsy, but it was still unusual for her to be thinking about another man like this. Especially some stranger she met for a few minutes inside in a club. She could barely recall feeling this sort of pull towards Kiba when they first started dating. But she didn't think that attraction had been this strong…..

_'No, what am I thinking? This is probably just the alcohol talking again. Yeah, that's what his is. Once I get home, I can just sleep this off.' _ Hinata attempted to convince herself.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door she had just come out of burst open. The same blonde god from before stepped into the alley way and appeared to be almost frantic. He glanced down the end of the empty alley and she heard him curse under his breath. When he was about to glance down the other end, he spotted her standing about a foot in front of him.

He grinned widely. Hinata took noticed of his canines, which were sharper than an average person. She thought that it made him look rugged.

"Oh good, you're still here! I really thought that you left." He let the door close behind him. He made a step towards her, and she flinched and brought her hands up to her chest. He halted in his steps and confusion overtook his features. But he quickly replaced it with a bright smile.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "W-well I-I was j-just a-a-about to g-go."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. His eyes flickered from her, to the ground, and then back up again.

"Well, I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to-"

"I-I'm s-sorry! B-bit I r-really need to g-go home n-now." Hinata interrupted him suddenly.

She did have to go home, but it wasn't that important for her to leave. She really didn't want to go home, but she just had a sinking feeling that he was trying to ask her on a date. She didn't want to reject him for two simple reasons. Either he was a very dangerous man, so rejecting him would be a very bad decision for her to make. Or he was a kind guy, and rejecting him would just break his heart. She didn't want to deal with either consequence.

"But-"

"I-I'm s-sorry, b-bye!" She turned, and tried to leave. Running away wasn't very brave, but she didn't want to remain this close to him for very long. She could feel some attraction stewing inside of her for this man.

But things did not go the way she planned.

Instead of quickly fleeing the scene, she tripped and nearly fell flat on her face; she forgot how much of a klutz she was when she was drunk.

(Un)fortunately, Naruto managed to catch him in her arms. He had reacted quickly enough to wrap his arms around her waist, right above her behind. She grasped his strong arms with her dainty hands. She squeezed his biceps and gasped quietly at the strong, firm muscles. Her body was extremely close to his, and she could feel his body heat resonating from him. It caused her attraction to him to grow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked the beauty in his arms.

"Y-yeah." She whispered. She didn't have move away from him, despite the fact that it would be the best idea at the moment.

She unintentionally made the situation worse by looking up at the face of her forbidden temptation. She miscalculated how close she was to him. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Her breath was caught in her throat. His incredible azure orbs were penetrating her very being. The same hunger she had seen earlier was now more apparent. His predatory gaze flicked from her eyes, to her rosy red lips, and then back up to her eyes, as if asking for her permission. He began moving his closer to hers, while maintaining eye contact with her. He was giving her time to move away.

And that's exactly what she should've done. She should've pushed herself away from him, walked away, and gone home. But, unfortunately, that wasn't what occurred. And her next decision would change her life forever.

Hinata's eyes hooded as she took in his delicious scent. She moved her hand closer to his; she even stood on her tippy toes in order to reach him better. Her mind was screaming at her to just leave. But she didn't want to. It may be wrong, but at that point she really didn't care. She had reached the point of no return.

Once the two of them were centimeters away from each other, Naruto paused. They were both panting slightly, and their breaths mingled slightly. Their eyes hooded, and the lust there was in plain view for the entire world to see. Besides the lust, Hinata could see a question lurking in his orbs. He was silently asking her if she really wanted to continue. Hinata did pause slightly, before moving her head forward and pressing her lips firmly against his.

A sharp shock of electricity burst from the simple contact. She shivered at the pleasure that the kiss gave her. The blue haired girl sighed softly, and tilted her head so that their lips would press together even more firmly. After a few seconds, Naruto licked her bottom lips, asking her for her permission. She opened her mouth slightly, granting him access into her hot cavern. The very second their tongues made contact; it was like the wild beast Hinata had seen earlier had been set free.

He growled the sound reverberating in his chest. He tightened his grip around her waist, and pushed her up against the wall. His tongue lashed out against hers as he completely dominated the kiss. He started squeezing her hips at random intervals. Hinata moaned at how rough and passionate he was being with her. This type of fire and electricity flowing through her system was exactly what she had been looking for these past few lonely months.

Hinata moved her hands from his bicep, up to his hair. She tugged harshly at his golden locks. He responded by sliding a hand down from her waist, to her behind where he grabbed a nice handful. He gave her ass a nice, firm, squeeze. She could practically see him smirking as she jumped even more into her passionate embrace. He pushed her body even more against the wall. The hand on her ass moved to her left, where he placed it on the edge of her skirt. And he nudged her leg up. She quickly hooked her limb around his waist, causing their groins to meet, which created delicious friction for the both of them. They simultaneously groaned.

Hinata was a mess at the moment. She couldn't recall ever wanting someone this badly in her entire life. Her hips wildly bucked and grinded into his jean clad crotch. She could feel a bulge there, and it excited her to know that he really wanted her. Her lungs burned for oxygen, so she reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh!" She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't stop. Instead, he started peppering neck with kisses. She moaned and her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head when he gently sank his teeth into her neck. He proceeded to trail his warm, wet tongue from the bottom her neck, to her ear.

"So, I have a hotel close by." He told her while nibbling her earlobe. "Would you like to come with me? We could _really_ get to know each other. "He grinded her hips hard into hers to emphasize what his intentions were.

"I-I d-don't! I-I c-can't! Mmmmm." Hinata couldn't form a sentence; her brain was far too fried.

He chuckled darkly. The noise sent even more pleasurable shock down her spine. She whimpered when he pulled away from her. His bright blue eyes had darkened to an almost black color. It struck a core inside of her. This man was certainly not as sweet as he tried to appear. Oddly enough, the recurring thought caused her to buck even harder into him. He growled, and grinded back with equal force.

"So, what do you say?" He asked, those dark orbs staring into her soul.

Hinata was sure her face was flushed. She wasn't just drunk on alcohol, she was also drunk on her lust for him. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she wanted it now. He was the only person that could possibly quench this fire in her body.

"Y-ye-"Her answer was cut off by a loud bang. The two of them jumped at the noise. Naruto looked behind him, and Hinata peeked over his shoulder. She spotted a couple, much like Naruto and she, and they appeared very excited to begin having "fun" in the alleyway.

Hinata was extremely puzzled by the man's next action. Him and his girl were both giggling, and smiling while we held her hand, basically dragging her outside. But the new comer froze completely in his spot when his eyes landed on Naruto. His posture became extremely rigid, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Well? Was there something that you wanted?" Naruto snapped at the two strangers.

"N-nothing! Sorry, we-we'll just g-g-go!" The man said, stuttering out her words. There was pure unadulterated fear in his eyes. He pushed the girl back inside the club; he even hushed the girl when she began protesting. The door closed behind them, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone again once more.

The blonde returned his attention to the now stunned girl. His smile was back in place.

"So how about it? My hotel has wonderful room service." He informed her in a suggestive tone.

His eyebrow rose when she removed her hands from his hair,, and placed them on his chest. She lightly started pushing him away from her. She averted her eyes to the ground with a blush of shame.

"U-um, I-I don't th-think th-that's a good idea." She told him. The interruption was like a bucket of cold water. Her mind had calmed down slightly from the pause in their actions. The pure fear on that man's face just told her that there was something very seriously wrong with the man in front of her.

"Oh." He looked stunned. He stepped back a few inches away from her due to her pushing. For that, she was grateful.

"I-I really sh-should be headed h-home now..." She mumbled out while once more moving away from him.

"Alright….Can I at least have your number?" He asked. The hope in both his eyes and his voice caused her to cringe.

"N-no, th-that a-also wouldn't b-be a v-very g-good idea. So-sorry, bye." She whirled around and quickly started walking away. She ignored him as he called after her. She was a step away from leaving the alley when he grabbed her wrist. It was firm, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Look, I just want to get to know you some more. I promise I won't spend all the time on the phone with you trying to get into your pants. You seem like a really sweet girl, and I don't see why we can't-"

"I have a boyfriend." Hinata blurted the words out before she could stop herself. She just felt so guilty and scared. She just couldn't string him along and she didn't want to risk being hurt by this man. Maybe this would be enough to convince him to just give up on her.

His grips slackened on her arm, and she yanked her arm away from him. His eyes had widened, and his jaw had dropped. He was too stunned that he didn't even try to stop her from hurrying away from him. She saw a taxi parked outside of the club. The driver was seated inside reading a paper. She had heard that some clubs hired cab drivers to stay near the club just incase someone was too drunk to drive home by themselves. She ran as quickly as possible, and slipped inside of the cab. The driver looked up at the rearview mirror. Once he saw her, he put the newspaper down, and started up the taxi.

"Hello there ma'am, where do you want to go?"

Hinata gave the man her address, and they were on their way.

The minute the car started driving, Hinata slumped in her seat. Some tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She couldn't believe how much of a harlot she was! She had cheated on her boyfriend! Sure, she had some suspicion that he was cheating on her, but that was different than knowing for fact that she had just cheated on him. The worst part was that she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She knew that she felt awful about it, but she didn't know what she felt awful about. Did she feel bad for cheating on Kiba, or because she had gone against her moral code?

She ran a hand over her face; what was she going to tell Kiba when she returned home? Should she tell him what she did? What if he breaks up with her? And if he did, would that really be a bad thing?

She groaned. This caught the attention of the cab driver

"Hey, you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I-'l'll be f-fine." _'I hope.'_

The driver shrugged his shoulders. If she didn't want to talk about it, then he wouldn't force her to.

What neither of them noticed was the menacing azure eyes glaring at the vehicle.

Some people just couldn't handle rejection. And others would not tolerate it.

**A/N: There you have it! The chapter of the week! I would like to thank my friend Z for editing this, she is just the best friend! Please leave me review, telling me what you think! Also, don't forget to check out my other stories! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to another chapter of this new story! I would like to thank procon, Subatu Tenshi, Midnight Nightmere, Young Napoleon22, byunhina, Louricam The Manga Freak, Guest, Hitmoi Of The Sand, Flameraven, jojo07, Naruhinalover 20, Flame Dragon 14, anonymous P, Raja-Ulat, Futago-za07, Guest, Reviewer, Guest, MYK-ON, Milky, Missy the Cat, and SilentSambo88 for reviewing! Thanks so much!**

**Now, apparently, someone isn't too happy that I'm putting out new content. As a matter of fact, I would say they're pretty annoyed! Haha! I have to say, I found this comment amusing more than anything. I was actually tempted to post out only new stuff until the end of the year, specifically just to piss this person off, but I decided not to. Most of the people who follow me are pretty patient and mature, and they don't deserve that. So I will post the next chapter of His Obsession as soon as it's finished. **

**But I was super tempted, like I really almost went through with it. I honestly love pissing people off. All of my closest relatives and friends will tell you that. Oh well. Who knows, maybe this will be enough to piss them off again. That would make my day!**

**Anyway, I need to get back to work on His Obsession, since it's really the only ting I'm working on. All the new stories I've posted, and will post have more than one chapter done. So you guys should be good with them for awhile. Also, I will start recommending stories for you guys to read while you wait for my updates.**

**Thank you Z, for editing this!**

**On to this chapter! **

_'It's okay Hinata. Everything will be alright.' _The young woman thought to herself as she climbed up the stairs. Nothing but pure dread filled her at the moment. It made her absolutely sick to her stomach. Her thoughts were racing about what would happen once she was inside. How would Kiba react to her coming home so late? Well, alright it was only eleven at night. But he would be able to figure out that she had been at the club for a long time, all by herself. He would certainly find that suspicious.

What the hell would she tell him? Would he be able to figure out what she did the minute she stepped inside? Would he flip out? Would he yell at her? Was this really going to be the end of a two year relationship, and a 10 year friendship? She really hoped not.

She halted in front of their door. Her legs shook in anxiety. She took in a shaky breath. She had to face the consequences of her actions. She unlocked the door, and stepped inside of the pitch black apartment. This relieved her quite a bit. Maybe she would sneak into the bed before Kiba noticed anything. Then she would be home free! Quietly, cautiously she tip toed through the one bedroom apartment. She stalked past their small kitchen, and walked a few feet in front of her. She halted when she was sure she was in front of their bedroom door. She grasped the doorknob, and twisted it, allowing her to open the door. She was very thankful that it didn't creek like usual. She was also thankful that the floor was covered in carpet, which silenced her footsteps.

She stepped inside of the room and closed the door behind her. There was a very soft 'click' as she did this. In the silent room, it was like a gun had gone off. Hinata tensed up and listened very closely. She wanted to be sure there wasn't any change in Kiba's snoring.

Wait a minute….

The room was completely silent. And although it was usual quiet, Kiba's snores were always present whenever he slept. So why was it so silent now? That didn't make any sense. Unless…..

Her eyes widened. She quickly flipped on the bedroom light and nearly cried at what she saw.

The bed was completely empty. There was no one in it.

But that's not what bothered her the most. The pillow looked slept on, and the blankets were crumpled up on the bed. It was strange because Hinata clearly recalled making the bed before venturing out to the club. So either the bed messed itself up, or Kiba had come home, slept in it, and then left. Hinata truly, honestly hoped it was the former, no matter how silly the idea was. But she knew that it was the latter. Her boyfriend decided that she wasn't all that important and that he could just forget about her and have fun by himself.

At that very moment, she hated him. She truly did.

The sad young woman trudged to the bed, and plopped down. Rage and sadness bubbled inside of her, causing tears of anguish to fall down her face. She sniffled, trying to swallow the painful lump in her throat. She couldn't believe how awful this night had turned out. She should've just stayed with the blonde guy. Sure, he was probably extremely dangerous, but at least he'd been there! And he wanted to spend more time with her! Unlike her boyfriend, who apparently thought that she was just a burden, a damper on his fun.

After crying about her situation for about half an hour, Hinata realized how silly she was being. She was better than this! As a matter of fact, she could do better than him! She could find another man, one that actually loved and cared about her! One that wouldn't leave her alone at a club! And, well, one that wouldn't cause other people to run away at the sight of them. She couldn't help but admit that the blonde guy had some very serious flaws. So he probably wouldn't be the best guy to start a relationship with.

Speaking of Naruto, Hinata decided that she wouldn't tell Kiba of what happened that night. He didn't deserve to know. After all, whenever she asked him about his whereabouts, he never told her anything. It was only fair that she return the favor. She was a vindictive person, but she felt happy that he wasn't the only one who had a secret. They weren't on even ground yet, but it was enough for her at the moment.

Hinata wiped her eyes. What she needed to do now was take a shower to wash the sweat and grime from her body. Then she would head off to bed. She would need to wake up early in the morning in order to head off to work at the bakery. She would also be looking for a new apartment. It would be very foolish of her to break up with him while they were still living together. Especially when the apartment was in his name. She didn't make that much money, so she knew it would be a very difficult process. She rose up from the bed, and stretched her limbs.

Oh well, she could think about that tomorrow. He would also be giving Kiba the silent treatment for the next month or so. And if he thought she was being prudish before, he should see her now! He wouldn't be receiving any type of action from her! No kisses, hugs, or even hand holding. And there wasn't a damn thing he would be able to do to change the punishment.

So Hinata headed into the bathroom with her revenge all planned out.

Not once did it cross her mind that she would ever run into the blonde man ever again.

**_Flash Forward, One Week._**

Naruto Uzumaki sat in a large office. The blood red curtains were closed, blocking out any form of sunlight from entering into the room. In front of him was a large mahogany desk crowded with several items. On the left corner there was a small golden lamp that was turned off. The only light source came from the ceiling, but even those were extremely dim. On the opposite side, there was a sleek, shiny black laptop. It was currently closed since he had no need for it. And in the middle of the desk, there was a file on a certain individual.

And individual that had fucked up far too many times. An individual that had lost Naruto millions of dollars. This person wasn't a threat to Naruto's business, but he was pissing him off. It was almost like the person thought this whole thing was a game.

Now Naruto had to deal with him.

The young Uzumaki was the son of a notorious gang leader, Minato Namikaze. The elder blonde was sometimes called Hades because he ruled the Underworld in its entirety. This meant that Naruto had the very best connections to money, drugs, and women. It also meant that the cops were always on his ass. And that he had certain responsibilities.

He would need to take over the "business" once his father decided to step down. He was introduced to the lifestyle early in order to prepare him. His father had given him the task of managing his own city. He would need to gain new members, sell his own drugs and weapons, fight off rival gangs, and build his own connections. Minato had given him a "starter pack", but that was all the help he received.

And as a result, Naruto had taken control of three cities. It had taken him a few years, but he managed. Minato and Kushina couldn't have been prouder parents. Now, he would have to prove himself once more.

He could hear a disturbance from outside of the door. It sounded like a young man's disgruntled voice cursing out obscenities. He could also hear two other men attempting to shut him off. And by the sound of the grunts of pain, they were using force to do so. Then, there was a knock.

"Menma, he's here. Do you want us to bring him in?" It was the voice of his most trusted confidant, Kakashi Hatake. The man was like family to him. He was also the one who came up with Naruto's code name.

"Bring him in; we are long overdue for this talk." The blonde responded.

The large oak door in front of him opened, revealing four men.

The one who knocked, Kakashi, was dressed in a very formal black suit and red tie. Like always, he had on a mask that covered up most of his face. The two other men were of no importance to Naruto. He could only remember one of their names, it was Mizuki. And the only reason he knew about him was because it was rumored that he was working for a rival gang. He would need to be dealt with soon. Just like the brunette that was currently being dragged up to him.

"Stop." He ordered in a cold tone. The two men dragging in the struggling teen stopped, but made sure that he was kept on his knees.

Naruto took a nice, long look at him.

He was currently blindfolded, which ensured that this location remained a secret. He was around Naruto's age, twenty four. There were two red triangles on his cheek. They were obviously tattoos. He had on a black T shirt and torn jeans. Naruto saw bruises and scrapes on his body, which he probably gained while he tried to resist. Both of his hands were behind his back, which now prevented him from doing that in the blonde's office.

"Take off the blindfold." The other unnamed lackey complied.

Indignant brown eyes stared up at him. They were filled with the utmost contempt and anger. There was also arrogance in them, something Naruto didn't like.

"Kiba Inuzuka, what a pleasure. I believe you have some explaining to do." Naruto began slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The battered teen exclaimed.

"Oh really?" So that's how he wanted to play it. Fine, it didn't matter to the blue eyed man. The pathetic person in front of him would be dead before the day was over.

"Yeah! I was just out on the streets working, when theses guys came out of nowhere and grabbed me!" He jerked his head in the direction of the two men standing next to him.

"Well that part may be true, but you were brought here to pay for some of your mistakes. You see, your constant fuck ups has cost me a large sum of money." Naruto explained calmly.

There was a flash of fear in the brown orbs.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Sure, I've messed up a few times, but I'm positive I haven't done anything too serious." He claimed.

"Alright then, since you're so ignorant to your crimes against me, I'll explain to you what you did wrong." The infamous leader opened up the file on his desk, and read the files.

" You were tasked on several different occasion with transporting drugs, weapons, and money. And you were either robbed, or the supplies weren't sufficient, meaning you were missing supplies."

"Yeah, bu-"

"You were given the task of closing deals that would help my business earn large amounts of money in supplies. Yet you were so brash and rude that the deals were not closed. And the people you did manage to close deals with eventually turned against my gang and stolefrom us."

"But that's not-"

" And finally, when you were arrested for crimes involving theft, assault and battery, and soliciting a prostitute, you got off scott free by trading information police. You lead them to two of my storage units, and you managed to have several of my men arrested. "

"You don't understand-"

"I don't need to understand." Naruto closed the files. "Dog, please end this."

The silver haired older man silently pulled out a black pistol. He pointed the gun at the side of the thug's head.

"W-wait! Give me another chance, I can pay you back, I promise!" Kiba pleaded. There was full blown fear in his eyes. Naruto relished in it.

The four other men in the room chuckled.

"Oh? You can pay me back? Mizuki, check his pockets. Let's see how much money this guys has. Maybe it will be enough to cover the damages done."

Mizuki complied with a mocking grin. He reached inside of the left pocket, which was closest to him. He managed you pull out a brown wallet, which he tossed to Naruto.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" Kiba protested.

"Too bad." Naruto knew that he probably didn't have much in his wallet, but money was still money. And since this guy was going to be dead in the next five minutes, it would be best not to let it go to waste.

He opened up the wallet, and was surprised that this guy did have a lot of money. He had about two thousand dollars in hundreds. Two thousand dollars that now belonged to Naruto. He pocketed the money as he ignored Kiba's whimpering. He was about to order Kakashi to blow his brains out when something interesting caught his attention.

It was photograph, which was in a protective pocket of the wallet.

The picture depicted the person kneeling on the ground standing next to a very beautiful blue haired girl.

Wait, blue hair? It couldn't possibly be…

Naruto took the picture out of its pocket and stared at it closely.

Kiba was wearing a blue, striped button shirt, with some jeans. Next to him was a gorgeous blue haired young lady. She was wearing a long sleeved purple blouse, with very dark blue jeans. The two of them were both smiling happily at the camera, and Kiba had his arm wrapped around the young women. With those luscious lavender eyes, Naruto knew that there was no mistaking it.

It was Hinata, the same girl from the club.

The one with the extremely attractive body, and adorable blush.

The one that had completely rejected him, all because she had some "boyfriend."

Well, at least now Naruto knew who this "boyfriend" was. And it made him absolutely furious. She actually rejected him for the worthless piece of shit that was the reason she hadn't slept with him that night. It was unbelievable! Naruto could usually get any girl he chose, yet this one chick, the one that made him throb in need, had told him "no", all because she was with this loser. The blonde briefly wondered if she even knew where her boyfriend was, or what he was doing at the moment.

Suddenly, an idea hit Naruto like a freight train. His lips twisted into a devious smirk, one that promised that someone would suffer. He's always managed to get the girl he's wanted, so why should now be any different? He wanted to fuck her, and so he would. And the he had the perfect way of making this happened.

"Actually, I think you can pay me back." Naruto announced, not taking his eyes off of the photograph.

"Really? Thanks man! So what do you want me to do?" The fear was now gone from the tied man's eyes. The cockiness from before had now returned.

"Well, first you need to be willing to do anything that I ask of you. If you don't you will die." Naruto ignored the surprised looks he gained from the three others in the room. But they remained silent; they really wanted to see where this was going.

"Of course! I'll do anything you want! Anything at all!"

"Alright." Naruto flipped the picture around; making sure that Kiba could see it. "I want to spend the day with this young lady in the photo. You think you can, make that happen?"

"What? But that's my girlfriend!" He made a move to stand up, but he was held down by Mizuki and the other guy.

Naruto shrugged. "Fine, have it your way. Dog, end this." "

"Wait! Fine, I'll do it!" He whimpered out in fear.

Naruto resisted the urge to sneer in disgust. He may have his flaws, but he would never give up his girl to the enemy. He would need to get one soon though; his mother was bothering him for grandchildren.

"You'll do what?" He taunted him.

"I'll, I'll call up Hinata. I can tell her what's going on, and convince her to sleep with you. "He said.

"Are you sure you could do that? She doesn't really know me, what makes you think you can talk her into spending the day with me?" Naruto could already guess the answer, but he wanted to hear what Kiba had to say.

"Don't worry about, she loves me. She'd do anything I'd want her to do anyway. Once she realizes what's at stake, she'll do _anything_ you want her to. "An arrogant smirk dawned his ace. It was like he honestly thought this was something to be proud of.

"Alright then, you have until ten tonight to convince her. And instead of calling her, I want you to give Dog here her address. Then he can pick her up and bring her over for a nice little chat. And I'll have one of my men in the room just as a safety precaution. Do you understand?" The whiskered young man tried to keep the eagerness form his voice. He could practically taste her already!

Kiba nodded his head frantically. "Yeah, I understand completely!"

"Alright, place the blindfold back on him and get him out of here. I want to be alone." He directed the last comment towards Kakashi, who had narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

And they did just that, within the next two minutes, Naruto Uzumaki was alone in his office once more.

His mouth stretched into a large smile, and a malicious chuckle escaped his lips. So, he would soon have that incredible damsel in his bed. Well, in his hotel room bed. But that didn't matter. He would soon be inside her; he would be able to sample her sweet, delicious nectar. He would be able to bathe himself in her soothing lavender and vanilla scent. He would be able to run his hands over every single part of her delectable body.

Kami, his loins were already stirring with lust.

He didn't know why, but this girl had haunted him ever since they met up a week ago. He wasn't just seething in rage because she rejected him; he was also drooling in desire. Never before had anyone made him feel so aroused. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how he'd managed to pause long enough to ask her back to his hotel room. He had only been one kiss away from tearing off her clothes and fucking her up against the alley wall.

He was positive that she was a virgin too, which really turned him on. He had been one hundred percent positive that she was untouched.

But now….

He glowered over at the photo. It bugged him to no end to see that bastard with his arm around her. It also pissed him off to see them so, so, _happy _together. They looked like such a cute couple, and that filled him with irrational jealousy. He didn't want them to be happy together, he wanted them to hate each other. That way, they were more likely to break up, and then she could get with him…

Naruto shook his head. He knew he was being ridiculous. He didn't actually want to be with this girl. The only thing he really knew about Hinata was her name. He also knew that she didn't love the Inuzuka. If she did, then that kiss would've never happened. And that brought him some satisfaction. It he also knew that once he had his way with her, this strange feeling and behavior would end. Then his life could return back to normal.

And even if his plan didn't work, and he still felt the same way after sleeping with her, that wouldn't matter. He would devise a new plan to keep her as _his_ girl. And there would be nothing the Inuzuka could do to stop him. And if the tattooed man tried to get in his way, he would be disposed be promptly disposed of.

It was good to be him.

The same couldn't be said for one Hinata Hyuuga.

She was currently pacing around back and forth inside of the shared apartment. She was pulling and tugging at her silky blue locks. Frustrated tears cascaded down her pale, round cheeks. Things were going to shit for her.

Her bakery was having some financial troubles, and if they continued she would be out of a job. That would mean that she would have to stay in the apartment with Kiba, someone who was barely there. She didn't know why she thought that giving him the silent treatment would have any affect on him whatsoever. She would move out of the way whenever he tried to peck her on the cheek, and always kept him at an arm's length. But none of this fazed him. Hell, she could probably move out and he wouldn't notice anything.

And the really stung. After all the two of them have been through together, did she really mean that little to him? Didn't he know that she had feelings too?

Another problem that she had was the fact that she was having dreams about the whiskered Casanova from the club. They were raunchy dreams that detailed what would've happened had they not been interrupted. They were just so detailed and sexual that she would wake up in the morning panting and yearning with lust. The dreams clouded her head during the day, making it hard for her to focus as work. She just wanted them to go away, especially since she would never meet the blonde man ever again.

Instead, she was stuck with Kiba. The wonderful, incredible boyfriend, he had once more left her high and dry. They were supposed to go out today, but he was no where in sight. He didn't call her, text her, or leave her any voicemail explaining to her where he was. She didn't like it. She hated being tossed aside, like she was a piece of trash.

In some regards, she regretted leaving her family to be with him. Sure, she had hated the years she had spent under their thumb, but at least the only burden that was placed on her shoulders were doing well in school and always being proper. That seemed like a breeze compared to what she had to deal with now.

A loud knock at the door interrupted her miserable pacing.

"C-coming!" She called out. It might've been a co worker, wanting to speak with her with the whole bakery situation.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and tried to collect herself.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to find a strange masked man there. He the most ludicrous hairstyle she had ever seen in her life. And despite his hair color, he looked to be in his mid to early thirties. He gave her some sort of odd eye smile.

"Hello, are you Hinata Hyuuga?" He asked her in a very kind tone.

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?" Her curiosity was peaked. Who was this strange man, and what did he want?

"I'm here about your boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka. He's gotten himself into some trouble, and I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." He answered, never changing his tone of voice.

It didn't matter. Hinata's stomach plummeted to her feet.

What the hell had her boyfriend dragged her into now?

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter done and posted! I really hope you guys enjoyed that! Who knows, maybe it even annoyed one of you! Haha! Thanks a bunch for reading, and please leave a review and be sure to check out my other stories! Goodnight!**

**Recommendations:**

**My Precious People by Serious Sam (Incomplete, but still in progress) Rated _M_**

**Jutsu of Love by Marchgirl (Completed) Rated _M_**

**Warped by BountifulBlessedBeautiful (Completed) Rated _M_**


End file.
